


I've seen his smile

by Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart



Series: The Lyric Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death appreciates Sam it's cannon people, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Not that it'll happen, Sam deserves a nice death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart/pseuds/Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart
Summary: As Sam lays on the green pasture Death stands beside him. He smiles at Sam and so does he at Death. "I hope you don't intend to run away from me again?" Death says. "I'm tired." Is Sam's simple responce.





	I've seen his smile

**Author's Note:**

> Abril: Forth of the Lyric Challenge I'm doing with Shadow-ying over at fanfiction.
> 
> It consists on sending the other a paragraph (or two) of a song for them to make in the span of 24 hours a story about anything.

**Challenge:**

_**The reaper is close, I've seen his simile** _

_**A matter of time, can't deny** _

–Dangerous– By Within Temptation

* * *

"It's you." He whispers softly, his eyes half opened as he looks at the tall man.

"It's me." Says the other, an easy smile on his thin lips. Thin and long, as all of him is; his hands, his arms, his face, his frame.

"Thought you'd died." The man comments as quietly as before, his eyes wonder filled at the sight of the other. "I thought we'd kill you."

"Now Sam." His voice is rich and full of presence "I know you're smarter than that." Death tells him with a raised eyebrow "Did you honestly think _**I**_ would die?"

"I… not really. Makes no sense that you'd die anyhow." Sam smiles lightly at the suited being. He feels heavy, so heavy he doesn't think he can even move his fingers. But weightless in a way that makes him feel as if he could float away into the blue sky at any given moment. "But I feared that we had broken the world beyond repair. I thought… I was afraid you'd died for sure." Sam's eyes and voice are sad, filled with regret, but the grass where he lays is soft against his skin

"Well, fear not silly child. There's no power in this universe that may end me."

Death stands tall under the sun, looking at Sam as one would a flower they wanted to pluck and take home. Fondly, with appreciation.

"Aren't you mad?" Sam asks with confusion.

"My dear boy," Death smiles pleasantly at him, his hands curling around the top of this cane "Annoyed is more the word I'd use. What would you do if a child pinched you with a pencil? Not hit them I hope? That would be terribly barbaric.

"Yeah," Sam snorts a laugh " A very… sharp and dangerous pencil."

"Details." Says the other waving a hand in the air to note its unimportance to the conversation.

Death looks at him then, with his big, infinite eyes. And they are, as Sam looks closer, he can almost see the stars passing by, clouds of gases and minerals surrounding planets, an infinity of time and space.

"I hope you don't intend to run away from me again?" He asks patronizing.

Sam shakes his head no.

"I'm tired." He explains.

"Oh, I believe you've been tired for a very long time now, Samuel."

The man on the grass nods slightly.

"Well then, are you coming?" Death extends a bony hand at him and Sam hesitates not one second. It's a powerful pull, that of Death, one that doesn't quite go with his thin, fragile looking figure.

"Don't be scared, my boy." Death says kindly. Grasping his shoulder gently, his arm draped around the back of Sam in a caring nature.

"I try not to be." Sam replies "I'm just afraid, if that is the case, I'll be back to hell." His whispers the last part; Death squeezes his shoulder again.

"Don't be."

Together both Sam and death walk over the green planes, the immortals arm never leaving the others back. It rests there with ease and Sam leans into the half hug if just slightly.

"I'm proud of you, my boy."

Back on earth, the heart of Sam Winchester stops beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Abril: Well, I can just say I really liked how this turned out. I hope you guys liked it too :)
> 
> Please, PLEASE, tell me if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes PLEASE.


End file.
